


sunday morning.

by dyoungsangel



Series: soft drabbles for weak hearts [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I'm a sucker for soft things, JohnDo, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Waking Up, excuse me, pouty Doyoung, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoungsangel/pseuds/dyoungsangel
Summary: Doyoung woke up later than usual and his bed was empty. It was unusual for sundays.





	sunday morning.

Doyoungs eyes fluttered open softly before he closed them again, blinded by the light that shone through the window. It took him a little while to find the will to do it again.

A silent groan left his lips as he turned around on the big bed to stretch his limbs. He was slowly starting to wake up for real which led to him noticing that something was missing.

Or rather someone.

Johnny usually would lie next to him, waiting until he was awake so he could wish him a 'Good Morning' with a soft kiss attached to it.

A slight pout appeared on his mouth, confused as to why he was alone on a sunday morning. Johnny didn't need to go to work today nor did he tell him he'd meet someone this early in the morning.

Then he heard a loud banging sound coming from the other side of their flat.

So he was here after all.

A few minutes later he finally crawled out of the warmth of their bed, only able to kind of put on his boxershorts that had been lying there since Johnny threw it last night.

Last night.

Doyoung flushed red as he thought of the way Johnny touched him, the pressure he put on his body with these big hands.

It was the first time they had made love in their new apartment. Both of them moved in together after two years of being in a relationship and had been living here for three weeks.

These three weeks were filled with lots of work to put all their things in their places, making their new home feel comfortable.

Doyoung sighed, relieved at how it turned out for them. Their bedroom was the biggest room of their apartment next to the living room, giving them enough space to place framed pictures on the walls. They were all taken by Johnny, who made it his hobby to record most moments of their life together.

And, if Doyoung was honest with himself, he loved him for that even more. Through that they could remember all these happy moments even when they were old and grey one day.

Doyoung opened the door of their bedroom and was met with the smell of pancakes. He had never eaten them before Johnny came into his life but he would always honestly admit that it was the best thing he had ever tasted.

Moving forward into the kitchen, he saw the big figure of his boyfriend, only dressed in a pair of boxershorts and an apron. He was, indeed, making pancakes.

Johnny hadn't noticed him yet, so Doyoung moved behind him and slowly, not to scare him, slipped his arms around the well built torso in front of him.

He pressed his face into his back and breathed in that smell of Johnny, a mix of something fruity, probably strawberry from the shampoo he had shown Doyoung last week and Johnny's own special scent. It wasn't too overpowering to him, even tho he had always been very sensitive with these things.

Johnny only smiled as soon as he felt Doyoungs presence behind him, relaxing into the youngers arms.

"Good morning, sleepy head.", Johnny mumbled but Doyoung could hear the teasing smile in his voice.

The younger didn't even answer, just cuddled closer to the warm body he had missed. Besides, he still wasn't fully awake and therefore in no mood to talk back to anything.

Doyoung let his hands slip down a little, letting them crawl under the thin apron to caress the soft skin of Johnny. He secretly loved doing that even though he would never admit it out loud.

Closing his eyes again, Doyoung enjoyed this moment to the fullest. He started humming a silent melody he made up in his mind, rocking their bodies from side to side. Just softly, for them to savour it thoroughly.

It was as if time stood still. No problems, no one who could bother them and especially, no fears that usually ate up Doyoungs mind.

Everything was peaceful.

Everything found its place.

And Doyoung knew his place was at Johnny's side for the rest of his life and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another short drabble. Yaay. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you liked it, please feel free to give Kudos or to comment, I'd appreciate it. Or tell me what you thought on twitter. (@kyutiepooh)


End file.
